


Just an Average Afternoon

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Dick's been with Jason long enough to tell when he needs a little extra love, a little extra attention. He could always tell even when Jason doesn't say anything and he's always willing to indulge.





	Just an Average Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I actually wrote something that wasn't A/B/O dynamics for once.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Over the years of living together, Dick had come to know a lot about Jason. Their relationship started off rocky but now there wasn't a thing that could break their bond. They had weathered the worst and still come out of it together. Of course living together had revealed a few odd quirks on both sides. Of all the oddities, Jason's strange moods had been a surprise. Jason sometimes got in these weird moods. There were no clear triggers or tells, but Dick knew he was needed. Patrol could wait.

He was in the middle of washing the dishes when he heard the front door open as his boyfriend returned home. "Welcome home, Jay."

Jason didn't respond. He simply hung his keys up with his jacket. He kicked off his boots next to all the others by the door. The sound of splashing and clattering dishes drew his attention to the kitchen. He padded rather quietly into the kitchen, his eyes falling on his gorgeous boyfriend. He was only in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt plus the yellow rubber gloves but there was something so undeniably hot about him. He loved Dick so much, needed him far more than Dick needed him. Jason bit his lip as Dick looked back at him. Bright blue eyes shining with happiness and contentment met his own.

"You okay, Jay?" Dick smiled making Jason's heart jump. "Need something baby?"

Jason let out a sharp whine. He moved briskly to Dick's side before falling to his knees and hugging his lover's waist. He pressed his face in against Dick's side letting his smell fill his senses. He missed the sly heated grin that fell over Dick's face. Dick set the plate he was cleaning back into the sink and stripped off the gloves. He reached down to run his fingers through Jason's mop of hair. Jason let out a soft needy sound which went straight to Dick's cock. He grinned as he tightened his grip in Jason's hair.

"Aw baby, you need some attention?" Dick purred. He tilted Jason's head back to see his eyes already dilated and growing hazy. Dick trailed his thumb over Jason's plump lip, pulling it down to reveal a flash of teeth. "Poor, poor thing. You're already deep aren't you? How long have you been needing me, Jay?"

Jason groaned, eyelids falling shut for a moment. "Since lunch. Was gonna come home, but couldn't get anyone to cover my shift."

Dick smiled. He stroked over Jason's cheek before returning to press his thumbs against Jason's lips. Those lips parted easily as his tongue curled around the digit. Dick hummed his approval watching Jason lean forward to suck on his thumb. He let Jason carry on like that, sucking and lapping at his thumb until it was thoroughly soaked. Jason whined when Dick pulled his hand away.

"Hush," Dick tugged lightly on his hair. "I'm going to need you to get up, Little Wing."

Jason let out another whine before obeying Dick's order. He rose to his feet with all the grace instilled by Bat training. Dick looked over him, appreciating every finely chiseled muscle his lover took great care to maintain. He trailed his hand down Jason's hard abs until his hand could cup his already hard cock. He loved the moan in response.

Dick pressed against Jason, mouth to his ear. "Go to our room and strip down for me, baby. I want you on your back, head off the foot of the bed. Got it?" 

"Yes sir." Jason shook with anticipation, but a hot kiss settled him.

Dick then sent him off, watching Jason disappear before moving to finish his chore. It'd give Jason just enough time to get in place and grow a little restless. When Dick did finally enter their shared bedroom, he found Jason right where he wanted him. He smiled as he met Jason's eyes and seeing the slight insecurity in them. Dick leaned over, gripped the back of his lover's head and brought him up for a deep possessive kiss. It wiped away the nerves, doubt, and fears and brought Jason back to him.

Dick smiled down at him. "C'mon baby boy, what do you want?"  
Jason groaned, but reached up to pop the button of Dick's jeans while the other watched. Jason's hands were deft in pulling down the zipper and tugging both jeans and boxers down far enough to pull his cock free. Dick groaned. His eyes narrowed. His pupils dilated. Jason's hand lingered slowly stroking Dick's cock, feeling every detail. He moaned softly with his eyes fluttering shut at the memories of being filled, of being fucked to sweet oblivion. Dick grinned as he gripped his cock and pressed it down against his lover's lips. Jason closed his eyes as he parted his lips. His tongue darted out to lick at the slit. He could taste the precum, trailing his tongue after a drop before swirling around the leaking head until he sucked Dick's cock head partially in his mouth.

Dick tossed his head back with a groan. His hips canted forward and Jason let more of his cock slip between his lips. He relaxed his jaw as Dick slid further and further into his mouth. He sucked and licked as best he could, but Dick wasn't exactly interested in his usual blowjob skills. Jason shifted, but Dick leaned down to grab his wrists and pin them to the bed. He pressed his hips forward until he felt the tightness of Jason's throat around his cock. 

"Come on, baby, come on. Want to fuck your face, babe." Dick panted.

Jason remained tense for a moment before completely relaxing. His body went limp under Dick. He arched his throat, letting Dick slide that final space to sit inside his throat. He trusted Dick more than he trusted anyone else. 

"That's it." Dick praised rocking forward. He looked down to watch the bulge in Jason's throat as he moved. He slowly pulled back, let Jason take in a deep breath, before thrusting forward. He pressed his pelvis flush to Jason's throat savoring the wet heat until he heard a few sputtering coughs. 

He withdrew long enough for Jason to catch a breath then slammed back in. He groaned, watching as he fucked Jason's gorgeous mouth. He listened to Jason's soft sounds, backing off just at the point of too much only to slam back in and abuse his throat more. He turned his eyes up when he slammed deep into Jason's throat and stayed. He watched as Jason's calm slowly transferred into his legs shifting, toes curling. He pressed forward, grinding his cock deeper even as Jason's fingers clutched the sheets. Then Dick pulled out to let his cock sit on Jason's face slick with saliva. He looked down into Jason's eyes as the younger man panted for breath.

"Doing good, Jay. Doing real good." Dick purred pointedly stroking Jason's throat. "Ready?"

Jason swallowed and licked up the drool around his mouth. He nodded then prepared himself as Dick slid back into his mouth, pushing muscles open as he started thrusting down his throat again. It felt good, no amazing. He was pinned down at Dick's mercy. Dick's cock was filling his senses as his balls slapped against his face. All he could smell was Dick. He clawed at the sheets, but never once fought Dick's control. He sucked in what breath he could, but it was the burn in his lungs and the ache between his legs that he needed. He needed to be held down and used. He needed his control stripped from him. He needed to give up everything to someone else, to someone he trusted.

"Fuck Jay, I'm going to come." Dick moaned. His hips were thrusting hard against his face and he'd probably have some form of bruising or at least soreness. Jason groaned, legs falling open as his cock twitched in pain. Untouched, he was growing desperate, but Dick wasn't humoring him. 

He refused to touch him and relieve the need. He could tell Dick was getting close in the broken rhythm of his thrusts and the slight swell of his cock. He listened to Dick's guttural shout when he came pressed as tightly against Jason as possible. His cock pulsed spilling down Jason's throat and forcing him to swallow. Jason sputtered, back arching as his own cock pulsed painfully. His come splattered over his stomach. He slumped against the bed swallowing and working his throat around Dick's cock and ultimately milking the last of his come. Dick groaned greatly desiring to remain in Jason's throat, but knew better.

He pulled back, slipping out of Jason's mouth. A strand of saliva and come connected cock to mouth. Jason's face was a mess and Dick chuckled watching his lover shift over the bed. He shed his shirt and proceeded to use it to clean his cock then Jason's mouth and abs. He pet over Jason's body whispering sweet nothings as he maneuvered Jason to lie under the sheets. Dick stripped himself before curling up under the covers. He wrapped around Jason's back with arms locking around him and caressing still quivering muscles. 

"Back with me, Jay?" Dick kissed the back of his neck.

Jason hummed stretching as he could in Dick's iron grip. "Thanks, Dickie."

Dick laughed. "Anything for you, Little Wing."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
